wowgbmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Taming the wild and elusive beasts
In this section I will be talking about the new challenge tames and other rare beast tames and what you will need to do them as well as locations and other helpful tips. Tameing Etiquette I wish to discuss etiquette when taming beasts. *If there are two or more hunters camping the same spot, try to work it out instead of fighting over a tame. This usually ends with the animal dead, and neither hunter with the tame. If an agreement cannot be reached, suggest rolling for rights to it. *If you see a rare pet and don’t want it (or you aren’t a hunter, but then why are you reading this?), tell a friend who has a hunter and might be interested. *If someone gives you the same courtesy and tells you about a potential tame, offer to tip them for it. New Pets in 4.2 Rage of the Firelands With the firelands patch (4.2) we hunters received a new challenge. Tame beasts that can kill you in seconds flat. I view this as the new right of passage just like the Rhok / lok quest chains were in vanilla. New pets: For a look at the new pets go here be sure to book mark them too! Skarr: (Hunched back Gem Cat) This challenge is rather cruel. He cannot be freezing trapped, scatter shotted or dazed. (Even though he does not move from his rock to melee in anyway) He spams a fireball at attackers that stacks a haste buff on him, making any tamers dead before they can finish their cast. His only other attack is a long cast ability that deals near-lethal damage and stuns, interrupt any taming processes. You have to Deterrence the long cast to survive it and the only way I've found to tame him through his fireball is to re-spec marksman and use Silencing Shot. Karkin: (Gem Crab) Very simularto Skarr, but i have found several strats to these two tames, here is a second one. Hit tame (or hit the beast a few times with arcane shot or else to prevent theft) and wait for barrage, hit silencing shot, Deterrance and then Tame. Also, Karkin (not sure if Skarr does too) seems to cast "normal" single target fireballs as well (They seem to add some kind of buff on the beast that increases their casting speed. And the barrage hits everyone in the area.) Source Kirix: (Green Fire spider) Strat #1 (Easy?) From fireplume peak, jump on the lone rock between you and Kirix (there's a group of rocks, a pair of rocks, and a rock all by itself...the third is the one you want) When Kirix pats by, hit him with any shot. He'll evade but after a few seconds cast his horrible spell of horrible stunning and poison. When he does this, deterrence and immediately start casting tame beast. By the time he casts his horrible spell of horrible stunning and poison, your tame beast should be almost done and go off about a half second before certain doom. Strat #2 (Hard?) Kirix is poisonous. He will kill your pets, your friends and anything else you hold dear in seconds if they stay in melee range. Not only that but he has an aura that reduces healing all around him by 99% and silences you. And to top that off he has a short cast time ability that will stun and kill you no matter what. Fun spider, right? To tame him I jumped onto one of the rocks close to where he runs in the north, put on some trivial 318 iLevel haste gear, pulled out my core hound pet, popped hysteria, dismissed him and tamed him with barely a second to spare before his cast went off. EDIT: I recently found two thermal vent places when jumping up the rocks that, when jumped from, give a 100% haste buff for 2 minutes. I think this is actually the challenge to taming Kirix as it would probably make the tame go quicker then he could cast his stun. Solix: (Orange Fire Spider) There is a BUNCH of speculation going on as to how to tame this spider. I like the strat over here. What it looks like to me is that you lay a ice trap down to slow him, then wait a few seconds for the cool down, Tag him with a damageing shot but not too big, use like arcane or something. let him hit the first trap then your CD for your Ice trap should be up, drop it again and tame em with deturrance! (Macro to come later) Deth'tilac: (Purple Fire Spider) There are 2 diffrent strats and they are all explained here From personal experiance: The best way and most effective way to tame Deth'Tilac is to have a "Throw away pet" handy Preferably a spider. The abilitys you want to use are Ice trap to slow him, Conc shot to also slow him and web to stop him. I belive that he is immune to Frost trap (Ice block). it is best for you to do this tame with a warden from the quest "The wardens are watching" because it is another target for Deth to kill with his death strike Deth has an ability called Death Metal what increases his movement speed. the effect is reset when it takes damage. so arcane shots or auto shots may be a good thing along with the other traps imo and snake. When he gets to 20% health he is able to be tamed. put some distance between the two of you with a conc shot and frost trap. Hit tame and reap your new challange pet! Skitterflame: (Red Fire Spider) Skitterflame's challenge is a simple one, he begins the fight with 100 energy which prevents him from being tamed as long as he more then 20 energy. To reduce his energy you must use Freezing Trap which will freeze him like normal and give a second debuff that reduces his energy per second. The trap will break once the second debuff ends giving him free time to wail on you while your cooldown comes up. He can be dazed and kited though making him one of the easier of the challenges to tame Two notes: You should watch his energy bar carefully, if it reachs 0 he will die and if he runs through lava his energy will instantly refill to 100. Anthriss: (Yellow Fire Spider) This one seems to be one of the simplest of the challenge tames out there. it casts web and the only ways to remove it are to let it time out (Bad idea?) or swim in lava (Worse idea?) Not really since lava only does 600 ish damage (To Surakai in raid gear) float in the lava, Tag with arcane shot, conc shot detturance, and tame along with any haste pots/buffs you want to pop Ban'thalos: (Ghost owl BM ONLY!) No challenge, save for the fact that it is in the sanctuary of malorne (Heavy traffic quest hub for Molten front quests) and it is above the sanctuary a BILLIZION feet (Not realy but still very high) the challenge is surviving the fall. The best method seems to be to park yourself at the top of the tree just behind the statue of Malorne. Have a freezing trap down. Once he flies close enough, fly up a bit, dismount, shoot and tame. You actually do not need "Slow Fall" for this method, as you should land atop the tree after tagging him. Magria: (Blue Spectral Saber Tiger) Ok, i was wrong. this one seems to be the easyest. GET NEKKID! and then tame him. your armor (AC) has to be 0 absolute ZERO! if you have 1 armor you are DEAD! D.E.D DEAD! Anhka: (Green Spectral Saber tiger) Seems to be the same as Magria and in the same spot too. Get nekkid and with an armor of ZERO tame and win! Gear Here is a list of gear, enchants, gemming options, and other item enhancements for your challenge tames. Trinkents *Pendulum of Telluric Currents *Spark of Life Neck *Entwined Elementium Choker *Gift of Nadun Rings *Diamant's Ring of Temperance *Gorsik's Band of Shattering Chest options *Breastplate of the Stilled Heart *Wentletrap Vest *Mindsliced Chestguard Feet *Bloodthirsty Gladiator's Sabatons of Alacrity Gloves *Treasure Hunter's Gloves *Bloodthirsty Charscale Gloves Head *Bloodthirsty Dragonscale Helm *Deadly Bio-Optic Killshades (Engineer) Legs *Leggings of Soothing Silence *Bloodthirsty Gladiator's Chain Leggings *Wilderness Legguards Shoulders *Wrap of the Valley Glades Belt *Bloodthirsty Charscale Belt Wrist *Bloodthirsty Gladiator's Wristguards of Alacrity Cloak *Cloak of Ancient Wisdom 2H Weapon *Berto's Staff No heroic version Ranged *Mandokir's Tribute *Finely-Tuned Throat Needler Item Enhancements Ranged *Safety Catch Removal Kit Wrist *Enchant Bracer - Greater Speed Boots *Enchant Boots - Haste Gloves *Enchant Gloves - Haste *Hyperspeed Accelerators (Engineer) These two stack Head *Arcanum of the ramkahen Cloack *Scroll of Enchant Cloak - Greater Speed Shoulder *Greater Inscription of Charged Lodestone Gems Cogwheel (Engineer) *Quick Cogwheel Chimera's Eye (JC) *Quick Chimera's eye Meta *Invigorating earthsiege Diamond Yellow *Quick Amberjewel Green *Forceful Dream Emerald *Lightning Dream emerald Orange *Reckless Ember topaz